


is this temporary love i crave?

by redstaronmyshoulder (CaptainAmelia22)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Discussions on the Force, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Rey is a Kenobi, Sexual Experimentation, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmelia22/pseuds/redstaronmyshoulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe, Finn, Rey and Jessika come together in Poe's bed. And it's steamy and bizarre and corrupting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is this temporary love i crave?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have this done by May Fourth but I ran out of steam. But it's only a little late. 
> 
> It's just shameless porn. I had the thought one night last weekend and just couldn't get it out of my head. 
> 
> So here we are! 
> 
> -M

At first, Rey just likes to watch. 

Poe doesn’t mind-he’s always been a bit of an exhibitionist anyway-so he just makes sure that when she’s watching, she’s learning. 

Finn is awkward at first, dangerously aware of Rey’s eyes watching him but then Poe captures his attention and Finn has to work on focusing on anything that isn’t the other man’s fingers on his skin. 

Jessika revels in the feel of both men touching her and each other and waits for the inevitable day when Rey finally decides to join the tangle of sweaty limbs in Poe’s bunk.

But for now, Rey just likes to watch, perched on the table across from Poe’s bed (the biggest bed on base, most of the pilots joke as they nudge him in the ribs, winking and snickering when he just waves their words away, a knowing smile on his face when he glances at Jessika), eyes wide while she munches on whatever food Poe has on hand. 

She’s always eating, their sweet girl.

Always eating and always observing silently, dark eyes wide as she takes in Finn’s undoing and Poe’s skillful mouth and fingers and listens to Jessika gasp all of their names, back arching into their touches.

Poe revels in the heady heat of her gaze.

Finn tries to be good for all of them. 

Jessika just enjoys being in their bed, her body flushed and sweaty with their arousal. 

**

“So the Jedi just watches?” Jessika asks one day, near the beginning. 

They’re working on her X-Wing, trying to replace a busted transistor with the help of BB-8 and R2-KT, both of the pilots sweaty and covered in grease. The hangar bay is quiet, muggy, now that monsoon season has come. Everyone else has gone underground to escape the rain and the swamp.

Everyone but them. 

Poe grunts and blinks sweat from his eyes. The transistor is a pain in the ass to replace on this generation of ship and he grumbles under his breath, muscles straining as he tries to yank the cable free from the control box. 

Jess sprawls across one wing, chin cradled in the crook of her arms and she raises an eyebrow at him when he doesn’t answer her question.

“Dameron, seriously,” she says, flicking a bolt at his head; he ducks it without looking at her and mutters something to BB-8 who speeds off to grab another wrench from the battered tool box placed at the nose of the ship. Jess grins when the little droid bumps its owners boots, offering the wrench to Poe, who thanks it, and she flicks another bolt at his tousled head. “Tell me what’s going on in your quarters at night or I’ll tell the General you’re compromising her brother’s apprentice.”

The transistor pops free finally and Poe grins at her, before tossing it aside and reaching for the new cable Jess’s pink and silver droid offers him.

“Thanks KT,” he says, patting the droid’s dome gently, leaving a greasy handprint on its paint. Jess rolls her eyes at that but doesn’t scold. She just watches him wrestle with her ship, bare arms and chest flexing as he struggles beautifully. 

She loves having Poe naked, for just her eyes. His scarred body is a work of art and one she knows better than her own. 

They’ve been at this thing for a while now. 

Her fingers itch to touch, her lips itch to suck and her entire body flushes at the thought of her pushing him up against the flank of her ship right here in the middle of the bay, where anyone could walk in and see him. 

She bites her lip and grinds her hips absently into the wing, desperate for some friction. 

“She’s technically a Padawan and I’m not going to tell you anything Jess and you know why,” he says, glancing at her as he twists the socket wrench and for a moment the only sound in the bay is the sound of the ratchet clicking and the droids humming quietly to each other. “They came to me in confidence and I’m not going to betray their trust. Especially Rey’s.” 

The new transistor finally locked in place, he grunts in approval and grabs his undershirt from the wing she lies across. “Besides,” he says, swiping the grungy cloth over his face as he does, moving so he’s just beneath her perch. “My lessons might involve you anyway so you’ll be able to see what actually goes on when I have both of them with me.”

Jess’s eyebrows rise at that and her mouth pops open as she sputters but he kisses her shock away, rising on his tiptoes and tangling his fingers in the hair at the base of her skull to pull her into the kiss. 

“You always were a bit better with your mouth than me,” he growls, teeth nipping at her jaw, forcing a groan from her lips. 

“Poe,” she whispers, eyes fluttering closed when the back of his knuckles trail down her sweaty neck. 

“Be at my quarters at 0100, Captain,” he murmurs in her ear, the tip of his tongue darting out to swirl teasingly along the inner shell. “And wear something you can get out of easily.” 

She flushes at that but he’s walking away, BB-8 at his heels and R2-KT is the only one who witnesses the arousal in her gaze and the instinctual rock of her hips against the cool wing of her ship. 

“Maker, KT,” she whispers, hands rising to run through her sweaty hair. “That man, he hits all of my buttons.” 

The droid beeps a query at her, servos humming when the pilot drops from the wing but Jess just pats its dome and heads for her own quarters and the cold shower waiting for her. 

The cold shower she has a feeling she’s going to need pretty desperately later tonight as well. 

**

Rey slips into Poe’s quarters at 0130, damp hair swinging loosely around her shoulders and she sighs when the door clicks closed quietly behind her. 

His room is a safe-zone. A place to hide from her ghosts and her thoughts. A place where she can be quiet and just let her senses go for a few hours. 

A place where for once, since leaving Jakku, she doesn’t have to worry about her destiny or the fate of the war or the Force.  

It’s the only place she can go and just be Rey. Not Rey Kenobi, one of the last Jedis in the entire galaxy. 

She sighs again and begins to head towards her usual perch when she catches sight of someone else sitting in her preferred spot. Dark hair, caught in a loose braid, too big shirt falling off of a shoulder. Callused hands tangled in Poe’s hair, the nails black with grease Rey knows from her own experience will never be able to be removed. Muscular legs, clothed in worn pants the same color as the mossy trees above, wrap tight around Poe’s hips, keeping him locked in place and Rey’s heart lurches in her chest when he moans, his hands rising to cup Jessika Pava’s breasts.

Her body reacts, like it always does when she watches Poe and Finn kiss. When she sees their hands tangling and their mouths gasping.

Her body reacts at the sight of Jessika and Poe, just like it does him and Finn, but she ignores it. 

Master Luke…

Master Luke would not approve of her longing.

Longing to be held like this. 

“Poe,” Jessika gasps, breaking free of the kiss, head falling back on her shoulders to offer him her throat. “Yes, more…”

Poe’s teeth flash when he nips her throat, directly above her pulse point and Rey shudders at the same time as Jessika, her body yearning towards them, something telling her-

Telling her this could be hers.

If only she would take her first steps forward.

But Master Luke…

Her hands clench at her sides and she bites back a groan, when Poe buries his face between Jessika’s breasts, his shoulders heaving in a heavy sigh when he inhales her scent. Jessika’s fingers tangle in his hair, her legs tightening around her hips as she pulls him closer to the table she’s perched on and she murmurs his name, eyes closed, fingers flexing in his dark curls. 

Rey whimpers, the small sound unbelievably loud in the mostly silent room and she blushes. 

Jessika’s eyes open slowly, bliss hazed and sparkling and she meets Rey’s wide gaze, lips curling in a small smile. 

“Your first pupil has arrived, Dameron,” she says, voice husky with arousal and she yanks lightly at Poe’s hair, raising his head forcefully from her breasts. 

Rey shudders at the sight of her nipples poking insistently through the thin fabric of her shirt, one ringed by the damp fabric. His lips are swollen, his eyes dark with his own arousal and Rey’s skin bumps at the sight of his pupils dilating when he catches sight of her. 

“Rey,” he says, holding his hand out in her direction. “Come here.” 

It’s an order.

Simply put and an order she knows she shouldn’t answer.

This is not the Jedi way. 

This is not the way of the Force and the Light Side.

But she longs for it.

Longs to be touched. To be held.

To be  _ loved _ .

She goes to them, her hand shaking as she reaches for Poe and is pulled into his embrace, Jessika’s head lowering to press against her clean hair. 

For the longest moment they just hold her, soothing her trembling and racing heart. 

“Good girl,” Poe murmurs, lips brushing the outer shell of her ear. “Good girl.”

It’s the first night she lets them hold her. 

And it will not be the last.

**

Jessika is surprised to discover Finn knows a few things about fucking. 

He grins shyly at her when she gasps, back arching into his touch, her eyes wide as she watches her nipple being laved by his tongue. Poe lies beside them, eyes hooded and fingers trailing gently up her side and over Finn’s back. The idle patterns he draws waken their bodies, flushing them, heating them. 

Rey’s gaze takes it all in from her safe perch on the table. 

Jessika hasn’t touched her since that first night when Poe finally invited her back into his bed. 

The young Jedi is torn. Torn between her body’s desires and the lessons she’s being taught by her master.

But the man lying between Jessika’s legs is not torn in any way. 

Despite everything-his past, his general innocence, his overwhelming excitement-Finn is very much together and confident in his growing skillset. 

It’s something that turns all three of them on. 

“Did Poe teach you that?” Jess asks, hand rising to cup his chin. Her thumb brushes along his bottom lip and he shakes his head before taking the digit between his lips and sucking it much like he had her breast a moment before. 

Poe smiles, resting his head on her shoulder and presses a light kiss to her skin. 

“He learned some interesting lessons during his day under that bucket,” he says, a small smile curling his lips when Jess’s eyebrows rise and her fingers curl on Finn’s chin. 

Who shrugs and grins. 

“Learning to kiss in a dark barrack isn’t nearly as exciting as it is here, with you guys,” Finn says, breaking free of her grip to press a kiss to the soft skin below her navel. “And the troopers I learned to kiss with didn’t taste nearly as good as you.”

Jess squirms under his mouth, back arching when his lips trail lower over her flat stomach, towards her dark curls. She bites back a groan, hand rising to twist into Poe’s hair, other hand moving to grip the sheets at her hips. 

“Oh, Maker,” she breathes, eyes squeezing closed when Finn spreads her legs and Poe’s lips move to her throat. She hisses the moment each man’s mouths close on her skin, teeth nipping, tongues swirling, lips sucking…

A hand closes over hers, pressing it deeper into the sheets and another set of lips trail over her naked skin, feather light kisses moving up her arm to the swell of her breast. Warm breath, tentative lips, a gentle stroke of a shy tongue on Jessika’s pebbling nipple and she gasps, body arching under their mouths. 

“Rey,” she breathes, head turning so she can meet the other woman’s gaze. “Thank you…”

Rey Kenobi just smiles at her and drags her teeth agonizingly slowly over Jess’s nipple, her dark eyes sparkling when Jess gasps and thrusts her hips against Finn’s mouth. 

**

Sometimes Jessika watches with Rey, her arms draped around the other woman’s body, her lips pressing soft kisses into her skin as she murmurs an explanation of what Finn and Poe are doing. 

Jessika understands that Rey has to be instructed-has to have things explained in a reasonable way.

Rey thrives with strategy while Finn relies on instinct. 

And Poe.

Poe just likes making every single one of them blush and he considers his name falling from their lips a victory.

“Poe likes being restrained,” Jess murmurs one night, her lips drifting from Rey’s hair to her ear. She cups the other woman’s breasts, thumbs and forefingers rolling her nipples lightly and she smiles to herself when Rey’s back arches and her eyelids begin to flutter. 

She’s never orgasmed under any of their hands-it’s never gotten that far with her-but Jessika doesn’t push it. 

She just eases the other along and focuses on the play going on in the bed tucked up against the wall.  

Poe groans, body arching off the thin mattress under Finn’s lips and his hands clench; Finn doesn’t loosen his grip though and Jess shivers at the memories of the man’s hands gripping her own wrists. Finn is strong-far stronger than he sometimes realizes-and it’s something she and Poe have reveled in many times. 

She presses a kiss to the juncture of Rey’s shoulder and neck, telling her partner to open her eyes. 

“Watch the way Poe’s body responds to Finn’s, Rey,” she says, voice husky and hands moving over the flat expanse of Rey’s belly. 

Rey whimpers, eyes locked on the two men and her muscles ripple under Jess’s touch. 

“Watch the way Finn’s mouth takes Poe’s cock, takes it so deep his lips brush his groin…”

Jess’s voice narrates what’s happening in the bunk but Rey finds herself focusing on the woman’s touch more than the men’s groans. 

“Finn spreads Poe’s thighs,” Jess whispers, trailing kisses along the top of Rey’s left shoulder; her fingers curl into the soft skin of Rey’s inner thighs, spreading them and Rey sighs, head falling back in surrender to the other woman’s lips and touch. “Mmm, good girl,” Jess whispers, one hand moving back to Rey’s breasts, the other running feather light along the already soaked curls hiding her mons. “Poe starts to come undone now, his entire world narrowing to the way Finn’s tongue swirls along his head, lapping at the precum, fingers working his balls,” she continues, the source of their entertainment grunting as his feet dig into the mattress and his hands clench white-knuckled around the frame of his bunk. 

Rey knows the moment he starts to come, sees it in the bliss on his face, in the glee in Finn’s eyes.

“Ahhhh,” Poe moans, hips bucking in short thrusts with the force of his orgasm and Rey whimpers at the sight of Finn’s throat working to keep up with Poe’s ejaculation. He takes every bit Poe has to offer and she licks her lips hungrily, moaning when Poe’s thrusts slow and Finn’s swollen mouth finally releases him; the sight of some of Poe’s cum on his lips is like heaven. 

Jessika is smiling, her cupped palm holding Rey in place and she slowly spreads the woman’s lips, teasing gently along her slit before pressing into her clit. 

“You want that?” she whispers, her other hand pinching the nipple she holds, her lips buried in the sweaty hair at the base of Rey’s neck. Rey shudders, whimpering with the sensations Jessika awakens. 

“Yes,” she moans, eyes fluttering closed when Jessika circles her finger gently along her entrance, thumb brushing her clit once more. “Yes, Maker…”

On the bed, Poe’s legs are draped over Finn’s shoulders, hands once more gripped in the other man’s hands. Their eyes watch the women though, for the moment content to just view the other game taking place in the dimly lit room. Finn pumps his cock idly, thumb brushing the precum beading at the head and slicking down his length. 

Rey can feel them watching her, can feel their eyes on her body and it awakens something in her.

Something wild.

Something  _ dark. _

Jessika’s finger takes her, curling as it does, and Rey shudders with a soft whimper. 

At the same time, Finn thrusts, entering Poe in one fluid movement and Poe’s back arches wantonly, his arms shaking with the force of his arousal. 

“Mmm,” Jess sighs in her ear. “All three of you are so beautiful.” She thrusts her finger lightly, Rey melting back against her, her face turning to press into the other woman’s neck. “You’re all so good.” 

Finn is grinning, sweat dripping from his brow to drip onto Poe’s flexing stomach and he meets Jess’s gaze; they thrust together, matching pace, and as Poe shudders and Rey’s hips begin to rock into Jessika’s hand, fucking it shamelessly, she grins back. 

Rey, Poe and Finn come together, backs arching, throats cording as they shout and Jessika presses a hot kiss to Rey’s neck, teeth nipping hard enough to bruise the young woman’s throat. 

“Good job,” she whispers, burying her face in Rey’s hair when the girl gasps her name. “You did beautifully, Padawan.” 

The room is hot.

Silent.

Safe.

**

“What does the Force feel like?” Poe asks Finn one night. 

The four of them are gathered in his bed, naked bodies sprawled bonelessly across the tangled sheets and the two women are snoring in their arms. 

Finn glances up from Rey’s  back, his fingers stilling the idle patterns he’s been drawing since they tumbled together after a particularly sweaty fuck. “What?” he asks, frowning when he meets Poe’s thoughtful gaze. 

Poe strokes Jess’s hair and settles a little deeper into his pillows, lips curling in a small smile when the women murmur in their sleep and adjust as well. He doesn’t look away from Finn and reaches out to stroke his cheek with the back of his knuckles. 

“The Force, Finn,” he says, “what does it feel like? Rey won’t tell me.” He glances down at her, where she curls against his side, mouth open ever so slightly on his chest and he leans down to press a kiss to her temple. She hums sleepily, shifting against him and the sight of her fingers tangling with Jess’s makes his heart lurch in his chest. “I just want to understand you two,” he continues, looking up from the women. 

Finn’s eyes are dark. 

Pensive. 

This is something he has been working on keeping hidden for years now. Since he was taken by the First Order and put into a helmet. 

“I’m only sensitive,” he says slowly, the words a struggle and he swallows, ducking his head to press a kiss to Rey’s bare shoulder. “Rey and Skywalker have been helping me understand it but I only have a very basic handle of it.” 

Poe shrugs. “So what’s your basic handle of it feel like?” he asks, smiling when Finn stretches out along Rey’s side and rests his head on the pillow beside Poe’s. “Does it hurt?”

Finn shakes his head after a moment of quiet thought and reaches up to pull Poe in for a soft kiss. 

“It feels like this,” he whispers against the man’s lips, smiling when Poe’s thick eyelashes flutter and his body shifts towards his, jostling the women. 

“It burns hot and bright,” Finn murmurs, fingers stroking the man’s jaw, before moving down to grip his throat lightly. “And it makes me feel alive.”

Rey chuckles at that, her eyes fluttering open in response to Finn’s body rubbing against hers and she stretches towards them, pressing a kiss to first Poe’s jaw and then Finn’s lips. 

“How poetic,” she murmurs, her voice husky with sleep and their previous activities. Finn grins at her, ducking his head to catch her lips for a kiss and his chest vibrates with the soft laugh he lets slip. 

“Shut up, Jedi,” he grumbles, pulling her against his chest when she giggles. “You know what I mean.”

“Mmm,” she hums, rocking her hips against his, grinning when Poe leans in to kiss her. “I suppose I do,” she says, sighing. “And I’m not a Jedi yet, just a Padawan, Finn. Like you.” 

She pokes him in the side, grinning  when he rolls his eyes. 

“Oh, just come here and let me kiss you,” he growls, pulling her in for another fierce kiss. 

Her mouth opens for his, eyes fluttering closed when his tongue eases past her lips to stroke hers and she sighs, melting into his arms; Poe, chuckles, lips trailing over her back and Jess stirs with a soft sigh of her own. 

“My turn next,” she murmurs, body stretching along Poe’s and fingers trailing feather-light along Rey’s spine. “Kissing Jedis is my favorite thing besides shooting TIE fighters.” 

Rey grins, breaking away from Finn’s lips and turns to the other woman, reaching for her and pulling her in for a kiss. “Just imagine what it’ll be like when I’m actually a Jedi though,” she whispers and the other three still, eyes wide. 

The thought of Rey, already powerful, and willing to love them now, being fully immersed in her powers, stuns them.

And Poe groans, tugging her in for a kiss. 

“You’re going to destroy us, Rey,” he growls against her lips and the heat of his gaze and the heat of Finn’s and Jessika’s bodies wakes something that had gone dormant while they dozed. 

Something Rey can finally revel in, instead of just watching. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
